EL SECRETO DE SAKURA
by animefanx
Summary: Sakura rechasa a Sasuke por que dice tener a otra persona y cual sera la sorpresa de sus amigas cuando descubran quien es la otra persona.


EL SECRETO DE SAKURA.

_Este es mi primer oneshot espero que les guste y que dejen reviews por favor._

_-bla bla bla-significa dialogo de narrador._

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

-En la aldea de Konoha era un día como cualquier otro hacia ya tiempo que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la aldea y desde que regreso se había fijado en su compañera y amiga Sakura Haruno y ese día estaba dispuesto a pedirle una cita a Sakura y las amigas de Sakura Ino, Hinata y Tenten habían ido a observar como Sasuke le pedía una cita a Sakura, bueno en realidad Ino quería ir y Hinata y Tenten fueron para evitar que Ino asesinara a Sakura por los celos la tres observaban desde un árbol-

Ino: esa frentuda voy a matarla juro que voy a matarla.

Tenten: cálmate Ino por favor.

Hinata: miren ya va a hablar.

Sasuke: Sakura yo quiero preguntarte algo.

Sakura: que cosa sasuke.

Sasuke: quería pedirte que salieras con migo.

Ino: si dice que si voy a asesinarla.

Hinata: tranquilízate Ino.

Sakura: eres muy dulce sasuke, pero no, lo siento.

Ino: voy a matarla, un momento dijo que no.

Tenten: pero porque.

Sasuke: por que Sakura.

Sakura: la verdad sasuke es que hay alguien más con quien salgo.

Sasuke: ¿Quién? (quien sea lo voy a despedazar, descuartizar, degollar y otras cosas que empiezan con de).

Sakura: los siento pero no puedo decirte.

Hinata: no sabía que Sakura tuviera novio.

Ino: yo tampoco.

Tenten: yo tampoco.

Sakura: lo siento Sasuke adiós.-se fue rápidamente del lugar dejando solo a Sasuke-

Ino: creo que mejor deberíamos irnos.

Hinata: cierto.

Sasuke: Ino, Hinata, Tenten ya se que están ahí vengan acá.

-las tres se quedaron petrificadas y se dirigieron a donde estaba Sasuke para no hacerlo enojar-

Ino: lo lamento Sasuke no quise espiarte es solo que.

Sasuke: olvídalo quiero que ustedes tres descubran con quien sale Sakura.

Tenten: un momento que te hace pensar que vamos a obedecerte.

Hinata: cierto.

Ino: así es.

Sasuke: -voltio a verlas mirándolas con una mirada aterradora y su sharingan activado-

Las tres: ¡muy bien lo haremos!-dijeron asustadas y luego se fueron a la aldea-

En la aldea.

Tenten: bueno parece que tendremos que descubrir quien es el novio de Sakura.

Ino: la verdad yo también tengo curiosidad por saber quien es.

Hinata: no se si esto sea correcto.

Ino: tenemos que hacerlo, sino quien sabe que nos ara Sasuke.

Hinata: cierto.

Tenten: entonces debemos seguir a Sakura.

Ino: vamos.

Hinata: Si.

-empezaron a buscar a Sakura cuando la encontraron empezaron a seguirla todo el día solo la veían hacer su rutina de todos los sin ninguna señal de quien podía ser su novio secreto en un momento pensaron en rendirse pero luego las tres recordaron la tétrica mirada de Sasuke decidieron que no podía rendirse hasta descubrir quien era el novio secreto de Sakura y en estos momentos se dieron cuenta que ellas también ya se habían obsesionado con descubrirlo, durante el día vieron a algunos chicos acercarse a Sakura pero solo vieron a Sai salir volando a kilómetros de distancia, a Sakura siendo perseguida por Akamaru por que llevaba carne cruda en su bolsa de compras y a Kiba tratando de detenerlo y a Sakura siendo atacada por los insectos de Shino por su nuevo perfume con olor a miel ya era de noche ellas estaban cansadas y Sakura enojada y destrozada se encontraban en el medio del bosque Sakura estaba sentada en un claro y las otras tres observándola desde un árbol apunto de rendirse-

Tenten: ya estoy harta.

Ino: si lo único entretenido fue ver como los insecto atacaban a Sakura.

Hinata: y a Kiba tratando de detener a Akamaru.

Tenten: tal vez ese novio ni exista tal vez lo invento para no herir los sentimientos de Sasuke.

Ino: es lo mas probable odio a ese maldito Sasuke por obligarnos a hacer esto ese celoso mandón.

En la casa de Sasuke:

Sasuke: aaaaachuuuu que raro alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí, bueno donde me quede a si luego le prenderé fuego en los pantalones y colgare de cabeza al novio de Sakura.

De regreso en el bosque:

Tenten: ya estoy harta ella solo esta sentada ahí.

Ino: vámonos y olvidemos esto.

Hinata: esperen viene alguien.

-las tres se quedaron viendo atentamente como entre los arboles aparecía la hermana de kasekage de la aldea de la arena Temari-

Tenten: vámonos es solo Temari.

Ino: cierto solo vino a hablar con Sakura de seguro algo del trabajo.

-las chicas vieron como conversaba con Temari y pensaron en irse hasta que vieron lo mas increíble de sus vidas Sakura le dio un beso en la boca a Temari y se quedaron besando por unos segundos las tres kunoichis no cabían en su asombro de ver a su amiga besar a otra mujer-

Hinata: no puede ser.

Tenten: Sakura es:

Ino: lesbiana, mi rival y mejor amiga le gustan las mujeres.

-pronto Temari se fue dándole otro beso a Sakura las tres se alistaban para irse cuando escucharon un crujido y entonces la rama del árbol en el que estaban se rompió y las tres cayeron al suelo entonces Sakura se acerco y las vio a las tres tiradas en el suelo-

Sakura: esta bien.

Hinata: eso creo.

Sakura: un momento que hacen aquí me estaban siguiendo.

Ino: bueno en realidad, si.

Tenten: perdón.

Sakura: un momento cuanto vieron de lo que acaba de pasar.

Ino: lo suficiente, que linda pareja son tú y Temari.

-Sakura se sonrojo la habían visto besarse con Temari entonces sabían su secreto-

Hinata: entonces eso significa que tu eres ya sabes.-empezó a jugar con sus dedos como siempre hace-

Tenten: entonces te gustan las mujeres.

Sakura: bueno si, pero por favor no le digan a nadie.

Ino: no se lo diremos a nadie pero desde cuando.

Sakura: desde como hace 6 meses y salgo con Temari desde hace tres.

Tenten: eso explica por que rechazaste a Sasuke.

Sakura: si pero se los ruego no le digan.

Ino: esta bien pero aunque sea nos lo hubieras dicho a nosotras somos tus amigas.

Sakura: pensé que se asustarían.

Hinata: claro que no nosotros siempre seremos tus amigas.

Sakura: gracias chicas un abrazo.

-las tres se quedaron un momento dudando y murmurando-

Sakura: ¡oigan!

Las tres: esta bien.

-entonces se dieron un abrazo y luego se fueron mientras Ino, Tenten y Hinata se iban comenzaron a hablar-

Hinata: oigan que le vamos a decir a Sasuke.

Ino: no te preocupes le diremos que es Sai.

Tenten: ¿Por qué Sai?

Ino: porque el golpe que le dio Sakura lo dejo en coma y no sentirá nada cuando Sasuke lo mate y además le debo dinero.

Tenten: dinero por que.

Ino: irónicamente apostamos si Sakura aceptaría salir con Sasuke.

Hinata: y tu apostaste que si.

Ino: no quería que aceptare pero no soy tonta era casi imposible que rechazara.

Tenten: bueno parece que todo salió bien Sasuke asesinara a alguien que no seamos nosotras y Sakura esta feliz con su novia.

Hinata: recuérdeme nunca invitarla a dormir en mi casa otra vez.

Ino: ni que nos acompañe a las aguas termales.

Tenten: cierto este es un final feliz.

_Aquí termina esta historia espero que les guste y dejen reviews por favor._


End file.
